


In bed with you

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Other, They/them pronouns for X (rockman), X Bleeds a little bit and zero licks it up, if you dont like that then click away, its just a tiny ouch tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: Zero comes home and X wants him in the bed with them
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 9





	In bed with you

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be them with their helmets on because why not? Lol
> 
> Also everytime I write something it's just sex, I can't write stories I only write sex there is like 3 normal stories here from me everything else is sex idk why
> 
> Also I checked my spelling a tiny bit not the whole nine yards

Zero just stepped in the door greeted by his lovely partner in arms in their shared little space of a room they called home.

He dropped his armor leaving a messy scatter of boots and chest piece across the (not so clean anymore) living area to the bedroom where he and his love owned a two person bed, though he was against the bed because it didn't charge like the recharger did he grew to love it because of what he could do in it, especially to X.

He smiled devilishly at X, who like him disarmed of their iconic blue armor that was nowhere to be seen probably put away neatly unlike his own.

“How are you feeling?” He said lowering himself next to the blue robot, soft fabric held his weight in it's caring glove.

“I'm doing alright.” They answered lazily turning onto their belly.

“awe just alright? How about now that I'm here hmm? You feel better?”

A chase kiss was placed on X lips hopefully brightening their mood. Not only stealing a kiss he stole some information from X's network and they were feeling a craving for the red robot, they wanted him bad.

Zero crawled onto X, cup their face and kissed it multiple times before pulling away. “How bad do you want me and where?”

X blushed they didn't wanna say, the usually embarrassed one of the relationship. “all over...”

He sat up. “where do I start?”

Another kiss placed on the lips. “you are so beautiful. I love you so much,” again. “there are so many starting points I don't know where I should kiss first.”

He smooth his hands over X's tummy the warm skin twitched when his hands grazed over the muscles and small indentations, he felt the metal underneath the artificial skin, he couldn't name a single thing the other was made of but he didn't have to to love the way this body was built.  
  
The rise and fall of that chest was complete with a very human looking baby fat which Zero always found interesting and cute about X, why would a robot need to be so human looking down to the pectorals?

_Only the builder would know._

“you're so cute X.” he stroke the pec with the back of his hand, up and down slowly watching X's eyes flicker between shut and barely open wanting to watch what was being done to them. Zero slide his hands down their sides coming back up groping the baby fat like small breast, he weighted them moving them around watching every expression the blue robot made.

“watch me.” His thumbs rub the nipples in wide circles, he pinched it and thumbed at it causing the latter to part their lips in a heavy gasp, he rolled one between his thumb and pinched the other. “th-that feels lovely Zero- ah...”

He kissed X between the breast tenderly, biting the flesh then letting it go licking the bruise as a apologize.

“Zero…” the words breathlessly left their mouth looking down into those blue eyes, he kissed the sides of Xs protruded chest took a nip into his mouth and proceeded to suckle on the nipple all while not breaking eye contact.

X watched him suck gently still groping the tinder body both becoming hot and bothered between the legs, X moaned when he pulled them closer and switched nipples for the one that wasn't red and swollen.

He continued sucking like a baby hoping something will come out if he kept dabbing his tongue at the round skin. “ahh!”

_Too hard!_

A liquid seeps out which surprises Zero until he tastes what the substance actually is. blood.

“swroy” he spoke around the nipple. He licks it up and sucks a few more times to make sure he's got it all before coming off with a _pop_ , giving it a experimental squeeze to see if it's still bleeding, the nipple lightly squirts a thin line of something causing X to tense.

“what's that?”

“i- I don't know.”

“does it hurt?” He squeezes again.

“n..not really.”

It's not blood and it's not milk because X isn't a human or a mother so milk is out of the question.

_Maybe it's coolants._

Zero presses his fingers together on the nipple making it spurt more and X closes their eyes. _Ahh_ he sucks the other while he fumbles his fingers around the left kneeing X's legs apart only for them to spread willingly. He takes his mouth away to lean in and give X a quick kiss on the heart- one of his favorite kissable spots then he continues until it's all dried up.

His meddling free hand hovers down X's tummy and into their slightly bucking hips causing them to moan when his finger enters their entrance, sisscoring the hole wider.

_It's too much and not enough_

Half lid blue eyes scan X's expression through closed eyes he can tell not only by the moans X is enjoying this, but how they curve their body into his fingers when he shoves them in hitting their core.

“again!”

He prods at the little spot until X screams sweet release.

 _Yesss oh my God! Zero fuc_ \- X bites their lip.

It's wide enough, he pulls his mouth away with a saliva trail licking the warm, red, swollen exposed skin poking at it until it erupts squirting again, he licks up the mess and it taste silvery.

He puts X's limp body down whispering in low enough to hear voice _._

_“I'm gonna make you feel good okay?”_

He lines himself up with X pushing the rim a few times and X pushes back, when contact is broken by a final push he's inside.

“is it too much babe?” He tries to kiss the pain away waiting for X to untense so he can move, when X loosens up he pulls back sliding back in slowly repeating until he feels like he can shove in deeper.

X hooks their legs around his butt pulling him in and he smiles.

“ready for me now baby blue?” He laughs.

X nods preparing their hands to grip the bedsheets.

This time when he pushes in he can hear the smaller reploid groan, he rocks the bed and X with his thrust going deeper everytime he presses in. X can't seem to catch their breath the only thing that comes out are whimpers and cries.

_Zero this feels so good! I love you so much, i can't! p-please!_

He had no idea what X was pleading about but he assumed it was just them reacting to his hard love making _._

The nipples were leaking all over X chest, Zero dips his head down to lick it up while holding X's leg in sturdy place, he licks up all the tastety liquids and goes back to sucking the harden nipple pushing his tongue at it until more is given to him in thin lines across his tongue.

He squeezes the other and it sprays across X's chest and Zero's shoulder, he presses the nip which is towards the sky and X arches their back angling Zero at their core while he pulls the nipple further away causing X to scream his name.

_“AGAIN! THAT SPOT AGAIN!”_

A few more hard pushes causes Zero to leak into X's core, he pushes in deeper until he hits that something that makes X scream nonsense and swear, he submerged his self into their cheeks then he let's it all spill out into the smaller robots core. Stroking X's significantly shorter long thing that oozes white like he's doing inside of them when he's done filling them up.

They both fall asleep, to busy to clean up the mess they've created snuggled up to eachother whispering love into eachothers earcones before fully shutting down into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> First I wrote this with X actually having milk but I didn't like that idea anymore so it's not mlik or blood just robot fluids 😝
> 
> Also X didn't talk alot cause I don't know what to make X say


End file.
